You and I
by NHarmonias
Summary: A bookman has no need for a heart. Those words kept replaying in Lavi's head constantly. But, when both Lenalee and Lavi get assigned together on a mission facing and encountering different enemies, will romance occur between the duo?


**Author's Note: Helllooooo. I worked extremely hard writing the first chapter of my Lavi and Lenalee story. First off, it starts off with them being assigned on a mission together and there will be character POV's everywhere, but as I go on with it, I will include more romantic moments between the Lavi and Lenalee pairing. Yes, there will be drama. And if you're not into angsty fics then I suggest you not continuing to read my story. Of course there won't be character deaths. I don't intend on killing them off. The main pairings of this story is Lavi and Lenalee mostly, but a friend of mine wanted some Kanda and Lenalee moments as well, so if you're also a KanLena fan then I guess you can read and enjoy, however the main and ultimate pair of this fic is LaviLena. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man sadly. :')**

* * *

Lavi Bookman Jr, a bookman that has no need for _emotions_. Someone who remains outside of history in order to observe the events that continually causes war. He's finally made a few group of friends named Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, and Yuu Kanda. His _relationship_ with everyone is pretty much normal, considering he easily gets along with the white-haired boy; the midget, which Kanda refers to as ' _ **Moyashi'**_ from the beginning since they've come to contact. Allen's someone he definitely has to keep an eye on, believing that it's good use to record the anti-Akuma weapon he has, whilst that strange cursed eye that can easily detect Akuma in an instant, without having to fear that everyone around him is a threat. _He sure has it lucky.._ On the other hand, Yuu Kanda is merely fun to tease, Lavi is usually playful around the male and often gets on his nerves. The fun in teasing Kanda is to simply call him by his first name, _Yuu_ , which angers the blue-haired swordsman who wields Mugen and activates his innocence to threaten him at any time he feels that the eye patch mysterious boy is pushing him beyond the limit. Lastly, the girl that is also part of the Black Order and an exorcist who wears Black Boots, she's a badassery. Her name is Lenalee Lee. If he tried to get too close in terms of building a romantic relationship with her, her older brother the chief of the organization will bluntly pull out a heavy and dangerous weapon to attack him, or any poor guy in that matter. Poor Lenalee. She has to deal with Komui her brother, but anyway; she's a pretty sweet and loving girl with long short and dark green hair falling behind her back.. Her uniform was also the same as the rest of the exorcists such like Allen, Kanda, and himself, of course.

"Lavi." Komui began interrupting his train of thoughts and in an abrupt movement, Lavi moved his head forward making the face, 'Huh?'

"So, that's why I assigned the two of you to do this mission together, but I'm certainly going to assign Allen and Kanda together on the next mission to collect innocence. For now, Lenalee and you are to collect the innocence from this strange place that causes horrid weather changes."

Easily picking up the minor details from Komui, Lavi nodded coming to an agreement in terms of accepting this mission, after all, he was merely a Bookman to record the strange events that were occurring. Lenalee is a strong-willed girl who can protect herself from danger, so it was a good match. "Alright. I'm up for it! Too bad that Yuu and Allen aren't coming along, but I suppose it's alright."

"Make sure Lenalee doesn't get hurt." Komui replied fixing his glasses, whilst shooting a daring glare that sent the clear message of, 'If you get too close to Lenalee, I'm going to really _murder_ you.' Waving off his hands carefreely, the redhead laughed at the thought of her obsessive brother chasing him down for trying anything wild with Lenalee. Sure, she's indeed an attractive girl, however, Lavi had to remind himself constantly no matter how many times he easily gets attracted, he should think about where he actually stands. As a bookman, "I have no need for feelings." Lavi stated clearly, a laughter managing to emerge from the male. Suddenly, the two men heard the door slightly open; it was none other than Lenalee. "Speak of the devil." Raising a brow curiously Lenalee gave Lavi a look of curiosity. "Were you two talking about me?" Lavi bluntly and loudly nodded his head answering, "Yeah! Komui thinks that I have something up my sleeves." The chief of the Black Order sent a threatening look towards Lavi, clearly displaying a look of not to mention their conversation about Lenalee, his precious sister. "Like what?" She began trying to grasp the idea of exactly what he meant by those words. Komui then dramatically ran speedily towards Lenalee clinging onto his beloved sister for dear life, "Lenalee-chan~! Don't pay heed to this man's words!" He exclaimed all the while holding onto her tightly. In embarassment Lenalee could only blush due to her elder brother's strange and clingy behavior. "Niisan! Let go of me, please. And tell me the reason why you informed me to report to you immediately." She said getting straight to the point.

Apologetically removing himself from his precious sister Komui began to respond, "I'm assigning Lavi and you to bring back the innocence from this strange area that has different weather moods, almost like seasonal changes, however there will be harsh times where the snowstorm or any type of strange weather might affect you during this mission, so take good care of yourselves, alright?" Bringing her hand up to her chin thinking she asked, "But what about Allen-kun and Kanda? Why aren't they joining us in this mission?"

Returning back to his seat, Komui grabbed his favorite mug that Lenalee usually sends to him and began to sip his coffee while explaining. "They're going to be assigned to a different mission. It's also good to bring those two together and become a little friendly, at least. Another reason is that, their mission is far more difficult than the situation Lavi and you are going to be handling together. I wish you all good luck." She finally understood and agreed happily. "I worry for those two, but they're strong and dependant so I believe they'll be alright."

"Sorry for the interruption, but…" Lavi started breaking up the small moment between Lenalee and her brother Komui. "What's this 'place' called? I haven't heard you mentioned it."

Ignoring his question, Komui trailed off mentioning another important thing, "It's said that there is a Vampire Castle there, as well."

"Niisan, Lavi's asking you what the place is called and I actually believe that's very important to know for our mission. We can figure out the whole vampire situation afterwards, but please tell us the name." Lenalee stated. Lavi felt an intense glare being sent directly at him with a piercing gaze, which Lenalee took note of and irritably kicked her brother and sent him flying to the book of shelves. "Fine. I'll tell you, but only to Lenalee-chan." He said immaturely. Dead pan face. "Really now?" She started. Lavi ended replying, "You're the one who assigned Lenalee and I to check this out, you know."

* * *

~ Next Day ~

Day 1: Mission - Find and Collect the Innocence {9:00 AM}

Lavi woke up stretching his arms and got off of his bed early. Quickly managing to throw off some clothes to apply on, the uniform of what the exorcists would wear. Today was the first day of their mission to collect the innocence together along with Lenalee. Of course they've gone on many other missions, but it's been awhile since he worked with Lenalee.

 _Knock knock._

"Come on in," Lavi replied loudly. He then saw the young female smile brightly as she entered Lavi's room, bringing a coffee cup to him. "Here, I made coffee for you." Her bright and radiant smile shined more than what a sun offered to the earth. His emerald eyes met her violet ones, and even though, it was just for a small moment, it felt like hours they've been staring at each other. The Chinese girl looked away blushing and confused, so she asked awkwardly, "W-What? Is there something I have on my face?"

He shook his head at first. Then curiously blurted out something in response. "Ano sa.. Why don't you have a boyfriend, yet?" And of course Lavi was merely curious. Was she still stuck because of her brother Komui being insanely overprotective of her? Or was she not interested?

"It's none of my business, but.. I thought I'd ask." He could see her blush darken due to the mentioning of that topic, and he didn't intend on changing it since he was in fact curious to know. A beautiful girl that still has yet to experience what it's like to 'love.' The redhead stopped thinking suddenly: why did it matter to him, anyway? It's her business. It has nothing to do with him. He has no need for feelings, anyway. "Nevermind." Lavi ended.

He looked down at her hands holding onto to the coffee cup gently pondering probably of why he asked such a question to her. Reaching for the cup his hand slightly touched her fingers, her startled expression almost made the coffee spill, but luckily she managed to come back to her senses and handed the cup over to him and quickly turned around ready to leave since the situation was beginning to get awkward.

But, before she could leave she felt a strong grip of his hand reaching for her arm pulling her back a little. "Lavi?" Lenalee turned around sending him a curious stare. "You forgot something," The redhead smiled while pointing at the tray she usually places all the coffee cups on. She almost forgot about that. "Oh right thanks, Lavi." The exorcist girl replied whilst taking the tray back with her and exiting Lavi's room.

Soon it was time to leave for their mission. It was almost time for Lenalee to get all dressed up and finished, so she applied on her Dark Boots. Combing her beautiful short green hair and wore on her uniform. Looking at the mirror she stared at her reflection and thought of Lavi's words. _Ano sa.. Why don't you have a boyfriend, yet?_ Touching her face.. _It's none of my business, but.. I thought I'd ask._ She wasn't ugly.. Plus, her brother was pretty overprotective when it came to guys trying to ask her out and because of that nobody really came near her.

Not even Bak could ask her since Komui would only block him from trying to woo his beloved sister. But, it's not like she was ever interested in these kind of stuff, anyway.. Well, because she deeply cared about her friends and didn't want to ruin her bond and relationship with any of them. They were all special to her and she loved them all. They were family… But.. what if she begins to develop deeper and affectionate feelings for someone from her group? Allen was like her younger brother. He was an year younger than her, but he was always helpful and caring. Kanda was another person she could rely on, and even though they knew each other longer at their younger ages, it seemed more like a sibling bond than anything. Lavi.. He was a pervert, that's for sure. She thought of the redhead as a friend, of course. Someone who did indeed protect her many times before when she lost her innocence.

"Lenalee." Her thoughts had paused midway when she heard a familiar voice calling out for her from afar. "Lenalee-chan, are you all set?" Oh. Her brother. "I'll be ready in a sec, Niisan! Just be a little patient with me." She responded as she rapidly finished up getting ready to head out.

"I'm all ready!" Lenalee said grinning at her brother as she got out of her room. "Good." His warm smile offered her comfort as she nodded and gave him a hug. "I promise I'll be okay, so don't worry. After all, Lavi is there. He's going to be a great help." She answered. She could feel her brothers tears cascading his face, worried about her. He pulled her into a tight embrace not letting her go. "Even still I worry. Please come back home safe." She then realized that Lavi was behind Komui, a gentle smile visible upon his visage. "Don't worry, I promise everything will be okay."

"Shall we go, Lenalady?" Lavi asked. She nodded her head and approached the other. "Let's go." That same bright smile shot directly at the redhead and he couldn't help, but adore that look.

"Good luuuuuckkk on your mission Lenalee-chaaan~!" Komui reminded but only towards his younger sister.

"Hai, hai~!" She nodded agreeably.

When they approached outside the finder was waiting outside for them. He advanced towards Lenalee and greeted the two while shaking hands freely, "I'm Thomas. I'll be helping the both of you with your mission together." Lavi and Lenalee nodded appreciating his help.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before a small boat arrived for them and it seemed like at least four people could fit. Lavi got on the back of the seat, while Lenalee stepped in sitting in the front near the finder, Thomas. Lavi began to row with the help of the finder as Lenalee turned around to Lavi. He looked at her confused. "What is it?" She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just wondering why there would be an Innocence fragment located at such a strange place filled with different weather changes." She reminded the redhead. He shrugged. "No idea. We'll just have to collect data from that place and collect the innocence. Simple."

"Hm.. You're right. But, it might not be as simple considering the strange vampire castle Niisan mentioned. I'm not sure but I get this strange feeling it might have some relation with the innocence fragment ending up there. Perhaps, there is a host holding onto the innocence fragment." Lenalee brings up her hand to her chin pondering.

"Lenalee. I'm a bookman. I'll be the one recording the historical events from over there. Your job is to collect the innocence. Don't get so worked up." He reminded smiling. She irritatingly punched his shoulder at his response. "I don't care! I'll help you. We're working together and so it's important if I help collect some information for you to learn about." She crossed her arms and huffed. Sigh. "Alright alright. No need to get so angry." He said responding to her statement.

* * *

1 hour later (Reaching London):

"We made it." Lavi replied stretching his arms up high. The finder helped the two get on top of the dangerous icy layers. It seemed that there was in fact a huge snowstorm around this area. But… Strangely enough, something occurred to them. There was absolutely no individual that they could find, almost as if Akuma's had been here and perhaps the citizens had fled the area to somewhere safe, evacuating.

When Lenalee began to walk speedily by a little she felt herself falling backwards helplessly due to the slippery icy bottom, but before she could fall she felt a grab of hands putting her back to place again and that was Lavi. Embarrassed as she was, she blushed looking away and looked down at the icy floor. It seemed dangerous to even make a small step, so she remained in place. She began to feel cold. Freezing. But she didn't want to bother anyone and tried to do something about the situation so Lenalee took slow steps to walk really slow and proceed.

Lavi noticed her strange behavior and gently grabbed her hand while helpfully walked side by side with her, whilst placing his coat around her body. He knew even with her uniformed clothes the Chinese girl was freezing, plus she was a horrible liar even when she's fronting. It was easy to take note of her expressions and body language.

"Ah.. Arigato, Lavi.." Lenalee blushed, she felt his warm hands gently holding onto her as if she was a fragile being. She was afraid for some reason if her hands were to sweat, but thanks to the cold weather, her hands weren't hot or sweaty. But the nervousness of holding onto his hand made her hands slightly wet. She could've sworn she felt someone slap her butt, and it was in fact Lavi. "Why the hell did you SLAP my butt?!" He laughed and teasingly poked her cheeks, "You were zoning out Lenalee. I had to get you back to reality."

Fuming. "But you didn't have to do that!" He then cupped her cheeks surprisingly, his expression changing into a serious look. Her blush deepened at Lavi's strong hold of her cheeks, yet so gentle. "L-Lavi…?" His emerald eyes stared deeply into her violet ones, "...You see.. I have a thing for.." He began. She could feel her face flush harder as her heart began to race faster. "Thing for…?" She breathed heavily. He slowly reached for Lenalee's pink lips and stopped. "I have a thing for nice butts." Lavi responded cheekily. Her mouth dropped and she pushed him away angrily. "Stop teasing me!" Lenalee responded then tried to speed walk again only to fall hard onto the cold and freezing iced floor with her butt.

The finder worriedly looked at the petit female and helped her up from the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded while rubbing her butt hurt. "I suppose. Let's continue." She replied not looking back at the redhead. Lenalee didn't know what she felt at that moment, but it was a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and just more anger? Alright, she was fuming horribly. Usually she is an apologetic person. But? Lavi had to tease her to the point where it only embarrassed her. The redhead smirked at the fact that he could make her blush. It wasn't right for him to tease her like that considering he's not one to contain feelings such as love and being romantic. It was only an experiment to see how Lenalee would act if a guy came that close to her. He should apologize to her afterwards, but he did like the idea of teasing her.

* * *

"Moyashi?" Kanda looked at the beansprout. In confusion the blue-haired swordsman faced Komui and demanded an answer out of him. "Didn't you agree that Lenalee and I were going to do this mission together?"

"I've decided to switch up your partners. Lavi was originally going to be assigned with Allen-kun, but truth is.. I didn't want Lenalee-chan to deal with difficult missions!" He admitted childishly. Moving about dramatically. Komui danced around and collided both hands together praying for the best for his dear and beloved sister. Allen released a sigh then smiled it off. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Kanda asked glaring at the white-haired boy. Allen returned the glare at the idiot swordsman and their eyes met with an electric gaze. Komui blinked and looked at them nervously. "Che." Kanda gritted his teeth in anger and then turned to leave when Komui told him to stop. "Wait. Kanda. I suppose I can trust Allen-kun in this one alone." Allen's expression changed from irritation to shock at the statement. "Eh?! You're changing up partners again?!" He nodded. "Only slightly. This won't affect anyone. Kanda, you are to meet up with Lenalee and Lavi, the finder Thomas is also there with them. Yesterday, they've reached to their destination. Their location is in London. The mission is to find and collect the innocence from there. The weather moods are wildsome and I believe there's a strange 'vampire castle' the finder mentioned when I had told them to go check the place out." Komui explained. "Alright, thanks. I'll be heading out." The Mugen user responded as he was ready to exit.

"Wait." Komui said stopping him.

"What?"

"Make sure Lenalee-chan's safe and let me know when—"

Slams door behind him.

"Well.. that was rude…" Komui said frowning.

Allen then pointed at himself and gave Komui a disappointing look. "...There's no way in hell I'm searching for my Master. He's running around from all over the world, escaping from his debts, wooing females and goofing off."

"Only you can find Marshall Cross. Timcampy will definitely assist you on your journey." Komui stated. An evil grin visible upon his visage. "Understand? Allen-kun, you are his apprentice."

"NO WAY! HE'S THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO MEET UP WITH. HE'S A DEVIL." Allen exclaimed. Trying to free himself from Komui's tight grasp Allen started to kick in the air. Komui called out for assistance from Reever, the Captain of the science department to help him grab onto Allen's legs to calm him down.

A sweat drop fell from Johnny's head observing the strange group of males attempting to prevent Allen from running away from them. He was another member from the science department, a very good friend of theirs. He felt pity for the white haired teen, and interrupted. "If Allen doesn't want to search for his Master.. Let him be..Just assign someone else other than him?" He offered the idea.

"NO JOHNNY YOU STAY OUT OF THIS." Both Komui and Reever shot a nasty glare at the wimpy boy. "E-Eh…" He blinked and laughed nervously. "Why...?"

"Stay out of this Johnny!"

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" The finder shouted which was quite audible enough for both Lenalee and Lavi to hear. Lenalee ran to view what was going on only to find herself trapped by a bunch of level one Akuma's. Thomas fearfully defended himself by shooting the light to trap the Akuma and to prevent it from coming any closer, however luck was not on his side. The Akuma's were all surrounding him.

Lenalee activated her innocence in an instant even with these hundreds of Akuma's surrounding them; she was hoping to protect Thomas somehow from getting injured. She didn't want to lose anymore of her comrades. She hated innocence and her loved ones getting hurt, she just couldn't stand the fact of losing someone so special to her. That one time where Lavi and Lenalee went to search for Allen, they thought he had died by the Noah. 'No more of this. I don't want anyone to get hurt no more.'

She thought as she grabbed Thomas and held him up high while kicking a several of the Akuma's with her piercing winds. There were so many that she was slowly growing exhausted, but it was then when Lavi made his entrance and pulled out his hammer making it grow at a gigantic size than normal, summoning the intense fire that wiped out the enemies.

Lenalee smiled as she placed Thomas on the ground. "Are you alright?" The finder nodded, "Arigato, Lenalee-san." He replied to her. She offered her hand to him, he looked at it for awhile and smiled then grabbed onto it lightly while being pulled up. Lavi scratched the back of his head and chuckled at the two, "Maybe we shouldn't have separated." Lenalee crossed her arms and 'Humphed,' at the redhaired teen, he looked confused by her sudden reaction, but figured it out.

"You're still mad at me?" He sighed. "Not at all." The green haired exorcist replied, however her face gesture said it all. Her brows were furrowed and lips curved slightly to the edge. He then reached for her shoulder and situated his hand on top of it. "Gomen, gomen, Lenalady~" She smiled in return of his apologetic stare and playfully hit his shoulder.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her butt cheeks. Her cheeks turned rosy and tomato color red. Lenalee's glare sharpened and she raised her hand up high to slap the teasing male. "Lavi!" He grabbed her hand to prevent her from reaching his face as she looked at him angrily, "Stop teasing me!" He looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Lenalee?"

She stopped noticing that Lavi looked puzzled, so she paused and blinked. "I.. I thought you .. were touching me .." He couldn't help but smirk at her shy response. The redhead found her pretty cute when she was shy and confused, but he didn't feel like teasing her at the moment. "Nah, I didn't. Maybe it's you imagining things."

"I'm not! I really felt someone grab my butt!" She blurted out unknowingly. Gasp. Her cheeks turned red once she had realized what she said. "I-I mean.."

THUD!

Lenalee, Lavi and the weakened Thomas faced a direction far from their location at the top of a strange castle like place where things became rather chaotic. Her eyes widened recalling the words that her brother had mentioned to her before she had left the Order. "Vampire castle…" She said out loud. "Lavi.. It's possible that there could be a host of an innocence fragment here that's causing the strange weather moods, right?" He nodded at her. "Possibly so. Let's go check it out now."

* * *

Reaching his destination point, Kanda came across a sly figure. A dark chuckle erupting from the 3rd Noah, Noah of Pleasure. Their enemies. Well to put it simply short; the exorcists and mankind's enemies. "I _remember_ you." Tyki Mikk smirked. He tried to approach the Mugen wielder, however he came to a halt once he had realized Kanda getting into his position and ready to battle, his sword already out and prepared to throw a direct attack. Kanda glared intensely at the Noah who happened to raise his hand surrendering.

"Calm down, will you?.. I'm not here to fight you." He chuckled darkly.

But even still, Kanda couldn't trust him. He knew this man worked for the Millennium Earl, the main opponent of the exorcists who do their best to defeat the weapons the Millennium Earl creates; he turns humans into Akuma's who then become weapons that must obey the Earl and to defeat the exorcists and destroy the Heart of the innocence. Innocence fragments are used as weapons and only those chosen by the God are to use it for their benefit and fight to protect.

Millennium Earl has been living for centuries, and has yet to be defeated. The Noah's are not Akuma's but a strange being who get reincarnated and work alongside of the Millennium Earl; they are known as the Apostles. Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, having both light and dark side intrigues him. He is either a delicate person when he's around his group of human friends, or dark side where he does his job working for the Earl. He must be defeated at all costs. Kanda knew this was more of a difficult task, but he couldn't allow for this opportunity to easily slip away. But before Kanda could move a slight inch, he noticed the Noah had vanished in the speed of light.

"Tch.' Where the hell did that bastard go?" The Mugen wielder searched around the area. Where he had left to was beyond his imagination. He then sighed irritated. "Doesn't matter." He chose to proceed with his mission to search for the innocence along with Lenalee and Lavi, but first he needed their location. What part of London were they in? ...But there was an interesting message Komui did give to him. There had to be a Vampire Castle around London somewhere.

Kanda didn't have much time to mess around searching for the Noah he had encountered. He could deal with that situation afterwards. "Tch." This mission was beginning to become a pain in the ass. Why didn't Komui go with the plan of him and Lenalee heading out instead of Lavi?. It was all just too ridiculous.

* * *

"Interesting." Holding a cigarette in his hand, Tyki took note of the strange castle not too far from here where he was above the tree hiding near the branches whilst observing the far castle. "I'll make sure to destroy the innocence and if the host is strong enough, I won't leave him alive."

Dew drops fell from the sky. Lenalee grabbed the coat Lavi had offered to her before placing it above her head to prevent the tiny drops of water from landing on her green hair. She frowned at the sudden weather change. It was steamy and hot, then a random blizzard rushed in making all of them tightly cling onto each other just so the other doesn't get pushed farther away, and then the hail dangerously pouring. Now it's raining?

How long will it take till they get a decent weather? All she wanted to do was get near the castle's gate, but when she had moved forward, it was futile due to the difficult weather moods. "Could it be that the castle's causing this strange event?"

Lenalee heard Lavi speaking asking curiously. He slowly attempted to advance towards the castle's gate, but Lenalee managed to push him away afraid that the weather would change into another dangerous one. Rain was not dangerous at least.

"Lavi! If that's the case can you just be a little patient and wait? I've been trying to reach near the gates, but all of them rejected me so far. It's strange…" She sighed exhausted.

"I'm sure there's another entrance other than the gates." Lavi mentioned. She looked at him curiously. "What makes you say that..?" Pointing at himself as if he were the greatest genius God had created, Lavi chuckled cheekily, "I never miss out even the trivial matters. I've noticed a small ladder in the corner and there's a strange broken window out from that area where we can instantly break in without anyone noticing, right!? Right!?"

Lenalee facepalmed at his stupidity. Is he really a Bookman successor. "Lavi.. You're really an idiot. Wouldn't even /trying/ to enter through that broken window cause yet another weird weather mood?" She rolled her eyes when she noticed the redhead had walked towards a different direction, and ignoring her. "Lavi!?" Lenalee called out. He turned around. "What? Aren't you coming?" Sigh. "Fine." She agreed, but it won't be long 'till the mood changes again. It was light raindrops so it wasn't that bad enough to completely cover herself, but Lenalee made sure the coat had protected her. The finder behind her began to respond, "Lenalee.. I think I saw someone easily enter through the gates…"

Lenalee stopped in her tracks and faced the finder. "Y-you what? What did he look like? Did he seem like a host to you?" She asked desperately waiting for his answer, however she noticed his change of expression that revealed fear. "An enemy…?" Nodding his head he then answered trembling. "A Noah." Her heart dropped when she heard Thomas say 'Noah'. She only hoped it wasn't Road Kamelot or Tyki Mikk.

Those two caused trouble for her and Allen and everyone else. Lavi paused when he found himself gazing at Lenalee from quite a distance staring at her shocked state. She seemed terrified, but of what? "Lenalee, are you okay over there!?" He shouted in order for her to hear him. Somehow, he felt uneasy when she didn't reply back in a matter of seconds, which he had to return to the two of them to ask what was the matter. "LENALEE!"

Lavi shouted louder than before. Stumbling in the process Lenalee hit the icy floor. "Ah, g-gomen.." she suddenly spoke. "I feel a bit lightheaded at the moment." Lavi hurriedly held out his hand for the greenette, she grabbed onto his hand gently pulling herself up with the help of the redhead returning the favor. "What happened?" He looked worried and frowned. Lenalee sighed in disappointment and began to speak.

"Thomas mentioned someone easily made their entrance through the gates and it appears to be a Noah."

She shook in fear thinking about the fearful group of people that they were going to soon encounter. Lavi's eyes had widened at her response.

"Could it be…"

He thought of only one person in mind. He recalled the past, that one moment where Tyki tried to kidnap Lenalee because he assumed she may have been the Heart of the innocence. If they had gotten a hold of the Heart fragment, then the exorcists would just be regular humans and the innocence fragments would all have disappeared.

"We _can't_ let them have their ways! Lenalee. Let's hurry and find the host and protect the innocence user. We are running out of exorcists and many have died. It's only a very few of us." Lavi grabbed onto her shoulders a little too roughly, but he looked worried and tensed. She smiled nervously, and placed one of her hands on top of his hand to make him feel at ease.

"Lavi.. Are you worried?" Acting cool, the redhead removed himself from her and looked away. "...Not really." _Lies._ "So, let's hurry now." He didn't really like the awkward silence, so he broke it, and began to move forward from their current positions.

Suddenly.. A strange presence appeared. A shadowy tall figure standing behind the petite female exorcist. "Lenalee!" Lavi shouted in a worried state. He tried to approach faster, but the male managed to slowly move up his fingers tracing down her soft and pure neck. Lavi's eye opened wide, afraid of his next move. But this wasn't the time to be standing around and doing nothing.

Then.. Bookman's words flew right through his head at that very moment. 'A bookman has no need for a heart,' that's right. History will always be recorded. People are like ink. When they disappear, they are forever gone from this world and their past remains. He's nothing more than just a mere person to collect data, but.. He couldn't leave Lenalee.. He couldn't understand if he was doing the right thing and what he was doing whether it being as a Bookman or exorcist from the Black Order. Nothing made sense. All he knew at that moment was to save Lenalee from that creepy bastard.

Lenalee attempted in kicking the man far away from her, however his grip was far too extreme and powerful and with immense strength he began to choke her. Amused by her terrified expression, he took advantage of this situation to tease the exorcists.

"How delicate you are~. A woman exorcist is very rare these days. I remember meeting you last time, girl." His whispered tone met her ears, Lenalee could feel her face darken at the familiar voice. The same tone. The same laugh. The same feel of touch. She knew it had to be him. The Noah of Pleasure. Tyki Mikk.

"Release Lenalee!" Lavi broke in and responded in a demanding tone. Lenalee noticed Lavi's voice crack, however that didn't change the fiery glare he shot at the opponent standing in front of him. He did not fear death if it meant protecting Lenalee from Tyki Mikk, or from anyone at that matter. But how come? _Why_? Why is it that Lenalee brings out the more human side of him? The redhead didn't understand. But he didn't have much time to think such trivial thoughts. His focus was supposed to be the Noah. "How's that _shounen_ doing?" He'd ignore and speak ever so casually asking about Allen Walker, the silver haired boy.

Lavi pulled out his hammer to start the preparation of a battle with his opponent, although he was afraid knowing he wasn't as strong as the rest of the group members like Lenalee, Allen and Yuu. He had no other choice, though. "I SAID LET GO OF LENALEE!" Lavi charged in rapidly. Fire struck out as if it were a lightning bolt, and the flames transformed into a figure of a huge slithering snake darting towards the Noah. "I didn't really plan on visiting to fight any of you, but you leave me no other choice eye patch boy."

In an instant Tyki claimed to summon his dangerous beautiful butterflies; a massive bunch surrounding the redhead. Tyki proceeded on with his attack moving in closer to rip through Lavi's chest.

Luckily for Lavi none of that worked out when Lenalee activated her Dark Boots joining in battle. That's right. He had forgotten during the midst of their little battle Tyki had released her from his grip. Her legs made a direct and fierce clash with his elbow that managed to prevent her from attacking him. Tyki found her legs in attempt of desperately trying to achieve her goal and preparing to land the waltz of her piercing attack, however that was all in vain due the abrupt catch of him grabbing both her legs swinging her around in rapid movement then sent her flying to the farthest building.

Lavi ran hastily towards Lenalee, and managed to capture her from landing hard onto the stoned building, he then cradled her into his arms protectively. "Arigato, Lavi." Lenalee smiled in favor of his protective behavior. A tint shade of pink appeared aggressively abusing Lavi's cheeks as he nodded in response. Nervous laughter. "Uhm.. Lavi?" She tapped twice on his shoulder. "Hm?" He turned to look down at her flushed up face. "You can put me down now." Lenalee replied back embarrassed. "Oh, right! HAHA." Softly and gently Lavi would place her back on the ground. "Are you two finished with the lovey dovey act~?"

Tyki interrupted and smirked at the two exorcists. "We're not a couple!" The dark haired greenette responded bluntly, and somehow it pained Lavi to hear those words from her. But, why? He couldn't seem to put his finger on it. It made him feel insecure and deeply hurt his ego. Luckily though the mask Lavi placed upon his visage concealed his true feelings, and acted cheerily instead. The redhead chuckled at Tyki's little question. "We look like a good couple don't we?" He winked at the other exorcist.

"I'd make her look better with me." Tyki chuckled darkly. At that cheesy response, Lavi darted his fiery emerald orbs into his dark gaze. Amused by the triggered state of Lavi and awkward moment silence Tyki approached closer to whisper in Lavi's ears, "Wouldn't it be fascinating to have her become my woman?"

He froze like a statue in the same spot. Unable to control the anger building up inside of him. Usually as a Bookman Lavi was a calm and collected person. Due to Tyki's little games it appeared to frustrate the redhead into wanting to twist his neck and break his bones and body, although Lavi couldn't utter a single world not even send a threat. He could hear Lenalee screaming and yelling out his name in order for him to hear her. Futile. Lavi couldn't think straight when Tyki was playing with his brain.

"Lavi!" He felt a huge slap. Hitting him as hard as she could Lenalee then pulled and grabbed onto his collar. Trying to straighten him up the exorcist female slapped him one more time to get his act together. "Lavi! _Stupid_ idiot!" She finally brought the redhead back into reality and into the world of destruction and chaos. "Don't listen to him. He's messing with your head…. You're a bookman, aren't you?" She reminded him. A soft smile spreading through her lips and it offered him the brightest of smiles he had been searching for. He remembered now. Her smile brought light to his eyes and she made him more human due to the reason that she made him feel grounded and supported him most when he was at his emotional state.

* * *

Thomas, the finder on the other hand kept himself hidden. His eyes had wandered everywhere to scroll the entire scenery. He was to keep quiet and silent, since finder's aren't fighters, they're helpers to locate and collect information for the exorcists. So they were utterly useless when it came to combat. Before Thomas could move an inch backwards he felt himself moving downwards and finding this strange, the adult looked to the bottom finding himself in a terrible situation.

A loud scream emitted through the finder's lips as he kept falling into the dark hole where the light kept fading, not like there was light to begin with since the weather moods been off and switching to either hail, storms or rain but the outside world shared a view of the tiniest light than this creep hole where he was beginning to fall. It felt like hours and hours Thomas fell. A sudden voice erupted. "What brings a human here? I haven't invited you disgusting fellows into my home."

"W-What is this place-?" _Wait. Could this be where the host of the innocence fragment is living?_

"Answer my question, human."

Sharp fangs eliciting. The finder could feel his throat dry the moment he caught the peculiar and petrifying figure standing tall before him whilst demanded a response out from him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I guess you want to kill me for the cliffhanger, but unfortunately I didn't know any other way to end the chapter. Don't be upset, though. I plan on continuing with my story, however if you're reading this piece then you must also be patient with me since I'm also a college student so college will be taking up most of my time. Although, I will continue to work on more chapters and make this fic longer. Please leave a review, follow/favorite if you can! I'd love to hear your thoughts and I'm pretty nervous since I made errors, but remember creating stories are just for fun! Hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading.~**


End file.
